emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5448 (9th November 2009)
Plot David starts to become suspicious when he sees Leyla with Nathan and demands that she start being honest with him. When David assumes that she's having an affair with the wayward Wylde, she's forced to admit that the truth is far worse that it seems. She reveals that Nathan's been blackmailing her after she 'borrowed' the money for the shoes. David's calm and understanding as she begins detailing recent events, but when she reveals that she slept with Nathan to keep him quiet, David's disgusted that she'd stoop so low. He insists that she's ruined everything and leaves her alone, distraught about the mess she has made. Val and Eric return home to find a devastated David who eventually blurts out the truth about Leyla and Nathan. Eric's concerned for his son who is clearly hurt by Leyla's actions. Meanwhile, Laurel has a hangover from hell and is unsure how she managed to consume so much alcohol the previous night, especially when Sally and Ashley ended up drinking her anniversary champagne. Laurel's further put out when she returns from work and a pushy Sally insists on helping to make the tea. Ashley can't understand why Laurel's so annoyed with Sally and ends up sticking up for her over his wife. An argument between husband and wife ensues and a sneaky Sally is silently proud of herself - though her smile quickly fades when Ashley and Laurel build bridges. Elsewhere, Debbie pops round to see Chas to tell her about how well Charity and Cain are getting on, much to Carl's interest. And Nikhil and Jai discover an unexpected visitor in the back of the truck when Carl returns. Nikhil chases the stranger but fails to catch up with her, leaving the men wondering when she came from. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Carl King - Tom Lister *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves Guest cast None Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior and staff room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Front garden and dining room Notes *First appearance of Olena Petrovich. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,510,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes